


A Snek Song Bank

by Chalalalalala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Help, I need new friends, sneks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala
Summary: I made my own bed. Now I have to lie in it.Songs made by my best and worst friends, centring around sneks.HeLp Me PlEaSe





	A Snek Song Bank

We are no strangers to sneks   
You are a snail and not a snek  
A full commitment to the sneks you will never be   
There will never be a snek number three

We are cool but you’re just small Gotta make you understand 

Your never gonna be a snek   
Never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna lose our pride and let u be a snek   
Never gonna let you cry  
But we’re gonna have to say goodbye Because you not part of the snek society

 

We’ve known each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching because your not one of us   
Inside we all know what’s going on  
Us two are sneks but your just a snail

We are cool but you’re just small Don’t tell me your not blind to see 

Your never gonna be a snek   
Never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna lose our pride and let you be a snek   
Never gonna let you cry  
But we’re gonna have to say goodbye  
Because your not part of the snek society

Your never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna lose our pride and let you be a snek   
Never gonna let you cry  
But we’re gonna have to say goodbye  
Because your not part of the snek society

(Ooooh be a snek )   
(Ooohhh be a snek)

Never gonna be never gonna be be a snek   
Never gonna be never gonna be be a snek

 

We’ve for known each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching but your not one of us   
Inside we all know what’s been going on  
Us two are sneks but your just snail

Your never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna lose our pride and let you be a snek   
Never gonna let you cry  
But we’re gonna have to say goodbye  
Because your not part of the snek society

Your never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna be a snek  
Never gonna lose our pride and let you be a snek   
Never gonna let you cry  
But we’re gonna have to say goodbye  
Because your not part of the snek society


End file.
